


Gift of the Magi(cal Skeleton)

by Moontamble



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, F/M, Fandom secret santa 2017, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa 2017, Undertale Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontamble/pseuds/Moontamble
Summary: What will happen when you sell your hair, a big part of you, and something Sans loves about you in order to get him a gift? Will he still love you despite you being bald? Can you hide your baldness and successfully avoid an awkward situation at the family Christmas dinner? Answers to these and more inside this spin on a classic Christmas tale!





	Gift of the Magi(cal Skeleton)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNinjaMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinjaMouse/gifts).



> This is for TheNinjaMouse, my Christmas buddy this year! This is my first year participating in Secret Santa and I hope it is satisfactory! Enjoy this tale!

You look in mirror after putting on a knit cap and sigh. **_What had you done?_** You hadn’t regretted selling your hair when it happened or even after the photo-shoot for cancer awareness, and truth be told you didn’t regret it now. After all you had gotten a lot of money for your two foot plus hair and it was going to an organization who makes wigs for those who, for one reason or another, have no hair of their own so that they can feel normal and beautiful too. Not that baldness isn’t or can’t be beautiful it is just abnormal and therefore according to our society it should be shunned or stared at.

You looked over towards the big and brightly wrapped box in the room and smile, that was where the money had gone, your skele-bea’s present, and honestly you couldn’t have been happier. The only reason you were so upset and, quite frankly, scared right now was because of his reaction to your rather drastic decision. He was rather fond of your hair, in fact, it was one of the first things about you that drew him in. **_How would he react with it gone? Would he understand why you sold it?_**

Life had been hard for the two of you since you had decided to move in together last Christmas. You had known each other for almost five years now and have been in a relationship for a good portion of that time. You two had never been much for gifts, especially the big or flashy kind, and that was just fine with you. On Christmas you would instead exchange small things like chocolates and handmade items at his dad’s house while his dad’s soulmate prepared the meal, which was rather easy since he was a fire elemental and there was always something special about fire magic that you just couldn’t place or replicate with a stove.

It had become a tradition for your boyfriend to play his trombone while the rest of the family, his dad, his dad’s soulmate, his brother, his brother’s soul mate, the royal scientist Alphys and her soulmate, the king and queen of monsters as well as their child Frisk, and you, all sang Christmas songs. That was until recently when his trombone, after years and years of faithful service broke, it was found in a dump and one could only expect such a find to last so long after all.

That was when you decided this Christmas would be different, you would get him a big gift, one that not only he would love, but everyone else would enjoy as well. The only problem was money, as one might imagine prejudices against monsters didn’t make it easy to get a job which didn’t make it easy to get money. Matter of fact, your boyfriend had to pull a few strings to get you a job working at Grillby’s, your boyfriend’s dad’s soulmates place named after him. It was a nice job, but it barely paid the bills as it was, so saving up from that was a no go.

You weren’t about to look into the other, more distasteful options of money making, and the only asset you had to sell was your hair. Sans, your skele-bea, loved your hair. He also loved your softness, as he called it, in other words your chubbiness. Which was good because you had plenty of both, emphasis on had. When you got offered one thousand five hundred for your hair, all of it, and a photoshoot for cancer awareness? You couldn’t say no.

You had enough money to buy a great gift for Sans and even some left over for the rest of the family. You’d been wrapping all day, but made sure to be dressed before Sans got home. You didn’t want him to see you…. Not yet not like this. You pulled on your jacket and pulled the hood up, truth be told you couldn’t afford to keep the heat on all the time so it was actually pretty nippy today and plausible that you would wear a jacket in order to keep warm, thus covering your ‘hair’. 

You look back in the mirror one last time and remember how Sans used to braid your hair and brush it and just play with it. He was going to be so disappointed when he found out….. which is exactly why he couldn’t find out tonight. Tonight he was just going to get his gift and be happy. He deserved as much.

The door finally opened and in stepped your skeleton hunk with a small box under his arm. “Hey babe, why are you already in your snow gear?” He asks.

You tense slightly but play it off. “I got cold so I just went ahead and put it on. Anyway we had better head over to your dad’s before Pap’s talks his skull off,” you  say.

“Hold on, where’d all these presents come from babe? Did you make secret gifts while I wasn’t looking?” He asked.

You shrugged picking up most of your gifts. “You can say that. Now can you give me a hand bone boy or will I have to make two trips because the skeleton can’t be arsed to use his nearly unlimited pool of magic to lift a few measly presents?” You tease on your way past him.

He chuckles and you can faintly see the blue glow of his magic behind you. “Alright , alright I get it. Y’know I think I have you spoiled from me using my magic too often,” he teases, “then again a human as cute as you deserves to be spoiled rotten.”

You blush as you make your way to the car and fill the trunk with presents, his floating in behind you, you shut the trunk and feel his arms wrap around you tightly. “Y’know it’s been a year since you moved in with me and I still can’t believe you actually said yes,” he says. 

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re my skele-bea,” you reply with a laugh.

He laughs in kind and kisses you. “Eh, I guess I’m just a bonehead. C’mon let’s not keep Gaster and my bro waiting,” he replies before letting you go and getting in the car.

It only takes about ten minutes to get to Gaster’s house, a nice albeit small one on the edge of the city, the driveway was already packed with all the other guests and when you pulled in Papyrus, Sans brother came out to help unload the car followed quickly by Undyne who wanted to make a competition out of it. Papyrus was determined not to be one-up’d so he not only grabbed half the presents he grabbed you. 

“Whoa Pap’s I can walk,” you object as he hoists you up in one arm. 

**“FEAR NOT HUMAN SISTER FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT LET YOU FALL AND WE WILL WIN THE RACE TO THE DOOR!”** Pap’s replies.

Undyne his friend, mentor, and competitor is quick to grab Sans who says nothing knowing it to be useless and turns her blue fish heel towards the door her one eye filled with determination. “Not if I beat you there dork!” She shrieks.

It’s then a worried yellow dinosaur-esque monster comes out of the house followed by a male android with a short pixie-cut, Alphys and Mettaton respectively.                                                                                                                                                       

“U-Undyne don’t br-break anything!” Alphys calls. 

“I won’t nerd!” Undyne replies teasing her soulmate sweetly. 

**_“Papyrus darling don’t jostle ----- around to much you know how they get!”_** Mettaton chastises gently.

**“DON’T WORRY I WON’T!”** Papyrus replies. You would beg to differ but kept your mouth shut as you both skidded to a halt at the door. You looked and sure enough it was a tie.

“Good race guys you both proved your athletical prowess, now can we go inside?” You ask.

Undyne makes a noise that suggests she is about to oppose this, but she quickly retreats when she sees Alphys give her a glance of ‘please stop’. **“OF COURSE HUMAN SISTER LET’S GO SEE FATHER!”** Papyrus responds joy across his face. 

After the initial congestion around the entrance dissipated and the presents were all put away everyone settled down. “ Where’s frisk?” you ask looking around the room.

“Unfortunately the king and queen had some diplomatic business to attend to so they are with them this year. However, they did send us a lovely card and Queen Toriel even made her Butterscotch Pie and sent it over,” Gaster answered from the couch next to the crackling fire elemental.

“Ah, I see. So Grillby how is the food comin’?” Sans asked. 

“Same as ever, I see. Well, everything is set already just waiting for it to cool a little. How are you and ----- getting on?” Grillby asks warmly.

A blue blush appears on Sans face and you almost giggle, but keep yourself from doing so just barely. “Uh, w-well it’s going y’know,” Sans clears his throat. “Hey Paps didn’t you and Metta go on a world tour not to long ago?”

**“ OH YES! WE WENT TO JAPAN AND WATCHED ANIME ACTUALLY BE MADE! WE WENT TO GERMANY AND HAD WIENERSCHNITZEL! WE WENT TO ITALY AND HAD PIZZA! WE WENT EVERYWHERE! IT WAS SO COOL! AND THERE WERE SO MANY FANS OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”** Paps **_Nyehs_** to himself proudly. 

Undyne looks genuinely impressed. “Wow sounds like you two are really having a blast,” she says. 

_**“And spreading awareness for the fair treatment of monsters darling, don’t forget that!”**_ Mettaton adds his voice harmonic as always.

You nod despite not being a monster yourself you knew all too well how people treated monsters, and it made you sick. People always hated what they didn’t understand, and many never tried to even begin to understand monsters. Hate was a constant, you knew that, and while it was ever changing in the form that it took the fact remained that it was destructive. As someone who used to be filled with self-hate you know this, hate ultimately leads to the destruction of the very thing that it is either being aimed at or coming from or in worse cases both. 

This is why hatred cannot be allowed to continue between the two beings, this is why the talks and Mettatons concerts are so important. If the humans could just coexist with the monsters then perhaps the world wouldn’t be such a bad place. You sigh slightly as you came back to reality, it’s Christmas, you’re surrounded by your monster family who love and accept you for who you are no matter what. You feel a brush against your leg and look down.

Sans’ hand is on your knee and he is looking at you and making sure you are alright. “It’s time to eat babe. You kinda zoned out for a while there. I went ahead and fixed you a plate and set it down at your usual spot,” he says.

Had everyone already gone into the kitchen? You had a tendency to get lost in thought and not notice things that were going on around you. Everyone had gotten used to it by now and Sans said it was one of your quirks that he liked. You really couldn’t have asked for a better relationship than the one you had with him, and you really hope that after this was all out in the open with your ‘hair’ you would still be in a relationship with him.   


You smile and take his hand and head off into the kitchen. The meal was delicious as usual and very little was said over it. When all was said and done Papyrus put the dishes in the sink to be washed after the opening of the presents, as per Christmas tradition.

“Sans? Would you like to play a song?” You ask knowing very well his trombone was broken.

“Y’know I would sweetheart, but I broke my trombone about a month ago remember?” He asks puzzled.

You nod, “I remember but would you open the big box over there?”

Sans right eyes light up and he immediately brings the box over to him with the help of his magic. He tears into the wrapping and opens the box, tears appear at the corners of his sockets as he sees the case of the instrument. “You didn’t,” he squeaks while opening it.

“I did,” you softly reply with a smile, “merry Christmas skele-bea.”

He is shaking slightly and everyone is silent. It takes a few moments for him to calm down. “H-How did you afford this ----?” Sans asks voice even now.

“I saved up money,” you say. 

He shakes his head. “No I know how much you make and I know how much you spend on our bills and keeping the place somewhat livable. I also know you’ve been acting off all day. Tell me what you did to get the money for this, “ his voice almost cracks, he is begging you to tell him and you realize you cannot lie.

Your eyes begin to water and you pull down the hood of your jacket and pull off the knit cap. You say nothing and look downwards. You hear gasps of shock, but nobody dares to say anything. “B-babe, I can’t believe you’d do this for me,” he says awestruck. 

You look at him and are surprised to see his eyes are hearts. “You’re not mad?” You ask.

He takes your head in his hands and holds it. “Oh, babe no. Never. This is the most selfless thing anyone has ever done for me,” he replies kissing you.

“But my hair-” “Forget your hair, you are beautiful no matter how you look! Your soul is always so vibrant and full of life! Sure I liked your hair but I love _you_! So much so I did something I never thought I’d do,” he removes his hands and pulls a small black box out of his pocket.

Your heart stops, he couldn’t have, **_could he?_** “Remember when I said I broke my trombone? I actually sold it so I could buy you a ring infused with my magic,” he said opening the box to reveal a Celtic ring with a blue gem in the center that appeared to be pulsing. “Because I am so sure of this, of us, that I want to ask you to be my soulmate.”

You freeze for a moment and start to cry. He looks hurt, but you quickly find your voice. “Yes!” You almost scream. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Sans pulls out the ring and puts it on your finger and you feel immediately closer to him. You suppose that was the magically infused gem, still it made you feel giddy and lighter than air. **“THE HUMAN IS NOW OFFICIALLY MY SISTER! UNDYNE YOU OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS!”** Papyrus screams excitedly almost ruining the mood, almost.


End file.
